


spine, unwind

by unbeat



Category: Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Identity Issues, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Under-negotiated Kink, Unhealthy Relationships, human degradation, ryo is not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbeat/pseuds/unbeat
Summary: Akira is strung on adrenaline. Ryo first tells him to fuck it out, and then he has a revelation.In which Ryo doesn't know if he would rather Akira be human, demon, or none of the aforementioned.





	spine, unwind

**Author's Note:**

> i laughed myself to death by thinking about how akira could only fuck divine/fallen creatures and then i thought about the possibilities.
> 
> this is set halfway through the goldmine that is episode 5 (beautiful silene). pretend that there’s a several-day break between ryo’s talk with akira and akira’s meeting with silene.
> 
> ryo is a very unstable emotion-repressive character here. he tells akira what he wants to hear because it “sounds right” - essentially lies - and then he starts believing the lies himself. what a great guy!

It’s not a surprise when, a few hours later, Akira stalks out of Ryo’s room, making a beeline toward the exit. Ryo narrows his eyes at the lack of money in Akira’s hands, but relaxes when he sees the outline of the stacks of yen in the back pockets of his skin-tight pants. Before leaving, Akira turns around, uncharacteristically abashed, and Ryo raises an eyebrow expectantly.

“I tried to forget, like you told me to,” Akira mumbles, voice barely crossing over the space to where Ryo was seated. “And now your room is a mess even though I tried my best to clean it all up.” With only his head sticking out from the doorway, Akira rushes through a series of apologies before slamming the door behind him.

Ryo blinks. If he was interpreting Akira’s words correctly, Akira did something in his room that left a mess and was scared that Ryo would be displeased. But he couldn’t ever be unhappy with Akira, Ryo thought. He did, however, have to admit he was curious about what exactly Akira was talking about. He stands up and cautiously makes his way to his room at the top of the steps.

He pushes the door open, and the first thing that hits him is the stench. It smelled so strongly of sweat, of sex, that if he didn’t know better, he would be scanning the room for evidence of an orgy. Instead, he finds his bed made, if not slightly rumpled. Spots on the sheets were damp and discolored, as if Akira had tried to scrub the bloodstains out with his bare hands and had given up.

Ryo crawls to the center of the bed and lies back. He can smell Akira, so much more than he did earlier when Akira was the one lying down. Turning over, he takes a deep whiff of the pillow, inhaling Akira’s essence. If the smell that permeated every absorbable surface didn’t confirm Akira’s masturbation session, the slight yellowing below the damp sheets did.

It was times like these that Ryo was grateful Akira retained his humanity. His fragile, weak humanity that desired release and escape. The same humanity Ryo is tapping into when he brings the sheets up to his nose and his hands down to his crotch.

He barely applies pressure, only ghosting his fingertips over his pants. He moans, high and sweet, imagining the way Akira must have fucked into his own hand. Lifting his hips, he allows the friction of his clothes against his skin to escalate his pleasure. It doesn’t take much for him to spill, cock still tucked neatly into his own slacks.

Breathing shallowly helps to return him to the present. Dazedly, Ryo pulls his phone out of his pocket, tracking Akira’s location. As expected, he’s in the red-light district. The perfect area for a human to forget about their memories, to engage in pure carnality at its worst.

Ryo almost regrets telling Akira to go out and enjoy himself. Almost. It’s true he wants Akira to remember he’s human, but at the same time, Akira is so much more than human. He’s above these frivolous desires that tempt both human and demonkind. He’s above fucking wanton women who would throw their bodies at anyone, who don’t care that the being screwing them into ecstasy does everything in his power to save them, who don’t deserve to touch His perfect Devilman—

He makes a quick note to work on a elixir that would tamp down Akira’s more physical urges. Post-battle adrenaline only gave his Akira more stress, more reasons to cry, and he doesn’t want Akira to be sad. Doesn’t want Akira to go out and find ways to forget about his pain. Maybe Akira’s humanity was more troublesome than he had originally thought.

-

He’s seated at his desk again, in the middle of developing a potential formula for Akira to use to calm himself down, when his door slams open. Ryo looks up, and Akira is already pacing back and forth in front of him. He can play this waiting game though, so he continues working until Akira snarls, “I can’t forget.”

At this, Ryo perks up in interest. “Hm? Didn’t you go to the red-light district yesterday?”

“Didn’t help.” Akira replies, tersely. “The women—”

“Women? Plural?”

“Yes!” Akira bunches his hands at his sides and continues exasperatedly. “Two offered themselves straight away, but they started burning from the inside out. They couldn’t handle me. Neither could the three after them. Ryo, I didn’t want to _hurt_ them, but I did!”

Ryo waves dismissively. “Humans are weak, Akira. You can’t worry about keeping every single one of them safe.”

“But I want to!” Akira roars, leaning across the desk separating them. “What is the point of saving humans every single night only for me to hurt more when I try to forget?”

He’s panting at this point, and a quick glance down shows that he’s aroused as well. Ryo would be a fool not to take advantage of this. “Akira… tell me again. Why do you wish to forget so badly?” he presses, moving forward until Akira’s face is the only thing in his line of sight.

Promptly, tears begin forming at the corners of Akira’s eyes, and Ryo bites back a spark of contempt and arousal. “I want to kill the demons, I want to kill them all!” Akira admits softly. “But it hurts every time I take one of their undeserved lives,” he spits. “I can’t help but feel like I’m killing a part of myself each time one of them dies. But it’s because I’m human, Ryo. It’s because I’m weak, isn’t it?”

Akira looks at Ryo straight in the eyes, beseeching and apologetic. Ryo returns his gaze evenly before clasping both sides of his face. “You aren’t weak,” he breathes. “You are more than your humanity. You can forget about the pain because you are a Devilman.”

Reverently, Akira repeats the last word back to him. Ryo begins moving his hands, wrapping one around the back of Akira’s neck, the other continuing to stroke his face. “You can separate the compassion in your heart,” he continues. “You can save humanity and balance the loss of its individuals at the same time. The demon in you is used to defeat other demons. Don’t let your heart feel compassion for them when they are the ones giving you pain.”

Ryo pulls Akira toward him and brushes a kiss across his furrowed brow, wipes the wetness by his eyes with his thumb. “You don’t have to forget the pain. Use it to make yourself stronger, Akira. Your ability to move past your pain is what will make you greater than the rest of humanity.”

He finally pulls back, leaving Akira staring at him with unshed tears. “Tell me you understand,” he urges gently. “We can’t kill the demons together unless you fight past this.”

Ryo waits patiently for Akira’s inevitable answer. After yesterday’s display, it was clear that he needed a guiding hand. That he would follow Ryo’s suggestions without thinking of the consequences until they were looking him in the face.

“... I understand.” Akira steps back, deferential and wiping at his eyes. “I can fight past this,” he echoes, and repeats it again, this time with a smile on his face. “You can help me fight past this.”

Ryo fights back the quick urge to smile back and nods. “I can help you. In fact, I’m working on something that will help with your frustrations after you fight. If it works well enough, you can burn your adrenaline off quicker, and you won’t feel so sad. You’ll return back to normal, faster.”

Akira hesitates. “Do I have to—will I still need to engage in vices?”

Ryo pushes a sudden flare of jealousy down and answers as patiently as he can. “If you want to. If you think you need to.”

Akira shakes his head slowly. “I don’t think I want to. I don’t want to hurt anyone else.”

Fighting the urge to rub at his temples, Ryo replies, “Akira, it is _okay_ for you to hurt others. You need to release your urges. Look at you now.” He continues, pointedly, “You cannot just touch yourself once and expect to be okay. I think yesterday proved that.”

Coloring, Akira snaps, “I can touch myself more, then, if that would please you. I can relax by myself without harming others.”

Ryo contemplates what he just said, ignoring Akira. “However, I don’t trust anyone else to make sure you get off… healthily. You need someone who knows when you have burned out properly.”

Akira cheers up. “Are you talking about Jenny?”

“I am talking about myself,” Ryo says impassively.

Akira blanches. “I don’t—Ryo, I don’t want to hurt you!”

“You don’t want to, but you need to learn to hurt others,” Ryo insists. “You cannot account for every human being and take responsibility for each of them. And you can start with me.”

“Ryo—I will not—”

“We can’t fight the demons until you learn to balance this,” Ryo interrupts, giving no room for argument. “You told me you understood this.” He lets the silence grow, letting the weight of his words sink in. “We’ll start tonight. There’s been activity at the warehouses by the pier. After you defeat those demons, you are going to come back with me.”

-

The ride back to the apartment was more awkward than it had ever previously been and exactly as Ryo had expected. On an adrenaline high stemming from an unusually aggressive fight with several packs of demons, it was clear that Akira was fighting his usual indulgence in letting his mouth rattle off whatever his brain thought up.

Currently, Akira is kneeling between Ryo’s legs, growling wildly as he practically devours Ryo’s cock as per his instruction. Ryo had already come once, but that didn’t stop Akira. Or rather, that didn’t stop Amon’s drive, manifested in Akira. Courtesy of Amon slash Akira, Ryo’s thighs were bleeding, red and pink trailing out of the scratches in crooked lines longer than the span of his own hand.

When Akira looks up, Ryo shudders at the negative afterimage that flashes behind his eyelids as he blinks. Extended wings glint across the length of the room and disappear in a heartbeat. Akira’s eyes dilate and contract, switching between black and full white until he closes his eyes, and Ryo feels his body shuddering, giving up another orgasm at the hands of the Devilman.

Roughly, unexpectedly, Akira shoves his tongue, large and ribbed and textured, into Ryo’s entrance, and he muffles a whimper against the bedsheets. As violently as Akira treats Ryo, his hands—claws?—alternate between gently kneading Ryo’s cheeks apart and scraping at the skin with the talons. Ryo reaches down, grabbing at Akira’s hair—horns?—for purchase. He rocks his hips against Akira’s face, stifling his moans as the tongue grows wider, longer, reaching deeper and deeper.

His grip on Akira’s head loosens when Akira pulls away. His expression is wild, out of control, and Ryo thinks he would do anything for his beautiful monster-better-than-humans.

With one forceful push, Akira buries himself completely in Ryo. Ryo feels him pistoning in and out, dick probably driving his guts aside each time he shoved even a centimeter in. His mouth betrays himself, crying out with each cycle of Akira’s hips. Within seconds, Akira is releasing in Ryo, but he doesn’t stop moving. Ryo works to lift his legs above Akira’s torso between his moans, and once he rests them on those wide shoulders, the balance shifts, and Ryo doubles up in consequence. The stretch in his thighs and ass is painful as Akira lowers his body down degree by degree until the beast is parallel to the bed.

Akira licks salaciously at Ryo’s face, tongue agile enough to lave at Ryo’s ears and neck simultaneously while he restarts his attack on Ryo’s ass. When Akira brings the tongue closer to Ryo’s own mouth, he opens up, allowing the organ access. He tries to suck at it as he would a cock, but it slips out between his teeth back behind Akira’s own sharp canines.

Akira climaxes again, filling Ryo completely, and continues his breakneck thrusts. His body has gone back to normal, relatively, and through his pleasure, Ryo can see that his face has lost its animalistic angles. He slants his mouth up, parting his lips, and Akira meets him, capturing his bottom lip with his human teeth. As they kiss and fuck, Ryo feels Akira’s hands wrapping around his neck, slowly applying pressure against his throat. His face flushes, blood rushing to his head and cock, and he comes a final time, splattering semen against Akira’s mostly-human form as his head lolls to the side.

He comes to a few moments later, post-orgasm haze vanishing with the force of Akira’s slowing, erratic thrusts. He feels Akira’s cock twitch, and Akira spasms his way into his last orgasm. When it’s over, he delicately lifts himself from Akira’s softening member, and rolls Akira to the side. He’s out like a baby, and Ryo leaves him on the bed as he cleans himself up and goes back down to his worktable.

-

Silene and the demon she merged with stand proud against the sunlight as Ryo guides a hobbling Akira out of the warehouse. Ryo watches as Akira blinks in disbelief at their joined figure. “She’s dead…” Akira murmurs.

“She died on her feet,” Ryo offers. “Probably just before she was able to finish you off.” Studying her expression, he adds, “She looks confident of her victory. She wears the look of pure satisfaction on her face.”

They stand in silence for a few more moments: Ryo, admiring an enemy no longer posing a threat to their plans; Akira, mourning a being who was more similar to himself than he could care to admit.

“Ryo?”

“Akira.”

“Do demons know how to… love?” Akira asks.

And as badly as Ryo wants to tell Akira to embrace the side that could possibly love him back, he settles for the safer answer. “It is… unlikely.”

Akira gazes up at the conjoined figure. “I see. To me… it looked like love.”

Ryo struggles to kill the glimmer of hope that rises within him.


End file.
